


Red Hands

by alliegerous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I love sarcasm can you tell yet?, M/M, Red Hood Jay, The DickBabs is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood is stirring up something big, and Nightwing is going to have to deal with it sooner or later no matter how difficult it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hands

  
" I'm telling 'ya I don't know the supplier, someone just drops the goods off every Friday." Spoke a man in old Levi's, and a baggy sweatshirt.  
" I think you do know something, but you're holding out on me. Come on Joe, I don't want to do this, and I know you don't want me to do this."  
" Joe averted his gaze from the latex clad male as he felt a sharp pain in building up in his forearm.  
"Okay, okay. Okay, the Hood. I get them from The Red Hood."  
"Red Hood huh?"  
"Yes, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" The man spoke as he felt pain build up slightly more before his arm was released.  
"Thanks for the info Joe. Also, it's only fair I do you a favor in return." Now Nightwing wasn't know to do many favors so this intrigued the criminal.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. The police will be here in about twenty second to pick you up, and give you a ride so you don't have to worry about getting one home." The corners of his mouth curled up into a grin as he grabbed onto a nearby ladder he heard the other man scatter around planing his get away.  
"Don't even try it I put a tracker on you, and it will take you longer to find it then it will for them to get here." There was as loud sigh, and a loud thud as Joe apparently had given up hope.

Now that the source was discovered Nightwing could go have a friendly chat with the Hood. Not that he didn't enjoy his endeavors with his brother, but lately he was enjoying them increasingly less. He wished he didn't have to threaten one of the people he cared about dearly so frequently. It also didn't help that Jason has only been back a few months. Well technically, he's been around more than a year, but back he's only been posing as Red Hood for a few months. It also wasn't even that. Jason's death was the biggest mistake not only of Batman and Bruce, but also of Dick. Jason had made sure to reiterate this every meeting they had so that was something he had to look forward too. Thrilling really. 

For now at least Dick could enjoy the air for a bit. He spotted a building towering over the rest and set his sights on it, pulled out a compact grappling hook he kept snuggly in his boot, and grappled to the ledge of that building. High places were the opposite of intimidating to Dick Grayson in fact he found them comforting. He would need some comforting before this meeting with Jason. He couldn't keep letting him do what he wants for a plethora of reasons; it's wrong, Jason is his problem even more so than other criminals, and also because if people begin to realize he's been a little more soft on him then they may start to talk and try and research. The last thing he needs is Red Hood's credibility questioned that would just cause more problems for them all. 

Dick ran his hand through his hair, and thought about where Jason could be shacking up. He thought about asking Oracle for help, but decided against it. He thought for a moment. Jason always had an agenda. He was very careful with every action. Then it dawned on him, Joe was placed there. Jason wanted to be found.  
"Change of plans." He let out a sigh, and pressed the button on his ear piece.  
"Oracle."  
"I swear if you ask me to order another pizza I am cutting this connection."  
"No, no." He grinned slightly.  
"Can you find the closest abandoned warehouse that used to be a safehouse of the bat?"  
"Sure thing, you planning a party or looking for someone?"  
"It's Jason. He's up to something."  
"Ah."  
"Wait I actually found one that fits your exact description, and it's on Retribution lane."  
"Very funny Oracle."  
"No it's literally 56 Retribution lane. Not very subtle is he?"  
"Not in the slightest, clearly."  
"Nonetheless thanks for the help."  
"What else do I have to do then tract down old allies for my ex boyfriend?"  
"Are we really going there today?"  
"You'd think the jokester could take a joke. Be careful Dick he may still be unstable."  
"That's something that hasn't changed about him." Dick released the button, and headed towards address Oracle gave him. This was going to be one hell of a night he could already tell.


End file.
